


Demons

by Haru Niki (HaruNiki)



Series: Pressure and consequences [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Headcanon, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, bullshit, they were in love, this started as a headcanon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruNiki/pseuds/Haru%20Niki
Summary: Simplemente llegué tarde.





	

Entré a la habitación y la musica sonaba fuerte, una canción de blink 182 llamada "Adam's song". 

En ese momento no sabía que esa canción se repetiría una y otra vez en mis pesadillas y en mi cabeza recordándome uno de los peores momentos de mi vida; No podría olvidar esa melodía, esa letra, es como si el estuviese repitiendo sus últimas palabras una y otra vez y, quizá, esa era su forma de despedirse y por eso puso la canción en repetición.

La puerta del baño estaba levemente abierta y me asomé a ver si él se encontraba ahí y lo que vi me hizo caer de rodillas, su cuerpo estaba tirando a lo largo del piso del baño, la sangre manchaba parte de su cara, su cabello corto pero sin embargo tapando sus ojos y la tijera con sangre y cabello a un costado. Los cortes en sus muñecas eran diagonales y profundos grite su nombre "¡Tooru! Tooru!" y me arrastre tomando su cuerpo entre mis brazos, lo sacudí "¡Reacciona! ¡Tooru! ¡reacciona, por favor!" ni me di cuenta cuando empecé a llorar y gritar por ayuda. Estaba desesperado.  
Issei llegó corriendo detrás mío, fue una casualidad que ese día me acompañará y es una casualidad que agradeceré toda mi vida, y si bien frente a la escena trastabilló un poco pudo atinar a llamar una ambulancia pero no había nada que hacer; ya era tarde. Tooru ya llevaba horas sin vidas para cuando lo encontramos.

Lo más difícil fue llamar a su familia y darle la noticia. Todavía me atormenta el sonido del llanto de la madre de Tooru resonando en mi oído.

Unos días después fue el velorio, se veía tan extraño con ese traje y sus pies descalzos en aquel cajón. Me sorprendió la cantidad de gente que había venido a darle "el último adiós" como decían. Y pensar que semanas antes me había dicho que no era realmente importante para nadie.  
Nuestro antiguo equipo de Aoba Johsai, el equipo de Karasuno, incluso Ushijima se había acercado a brindar sus condolencias, sin embargo sabía que Kageyama y Ushijima se sentían algo culpables de lo ocurrido:  
-No lo miren así, ustedes no tuvieron nada que ver en esto.- les dije mientras ambos observaban el cuerpo de Tooru en aquel féretro de color oscuro.  
-No se siente así.- dijo Tobio con su normal forma de ser directa y con pocas palabras pero con un dejo en sus voz de conmoción. Ushijima, por el contrario guardo silencio.  
-Sáquense eso de la cabeza. Tooru simplemente no pudo con sus propios demonios y si de alguien es la culpa es mía por que lo sabía y sin embargo lo deje estar, pensé que simplemente se le pasaría...- mi voz comenzó a temblar y Makki, que había llegado cuando me vio hablando con ellos colocó una mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo.  
-Lo lamento, Oikawa.-Hablo Ushijima por primera vez desde que había llegado posterior mente junto ambas manos rezando, luego nos dedico una reverencia como saludo y simplemente se fue. No lo culpábamos, tampoco juzgábamos su forma de reaccionar, por que ¿acaso hay una forma establecida de como reaccionar cuando te dicen que alguien que conoces se ha suicidado?

hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento: me arrepiento de no haberlo tomado en serio, me arrepiento de no haberlo seguido, de creer esas sonrisas y no ver el dolor en su interior, de no cuidarlo, me arrepiento de dejarlo que se ahogué en sus temores, de no mostrarle cuanto lo quería, cuanto lo apreciaba, cuanto lo amaba, me arrepiento de dejarlo que se los lleven sus demonios.


End file.
